<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wounds by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608117">Wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mild Language, Murder, Persona 5 Spoilers, The other Phanthieves are here! But they are not the stars of this fic, sorry...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi knew. The Phantom Thieves' plan didn't work, and now, Ren is forced to finish his deal with Akechi.</p><p>(Spoilers ahead!) Also, this is a take on what I understand happened after Sae's palace. It was a little confusing to be honest!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, I've only watched the anime, so I hope I've done okay here! Akechi intrigues me so much, so I just had to write this!</p><p>He's a precious boi, and I wanna hug him!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all over the news…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>POLICE ANNOUNCE CAPTURE OF LEADER OF PHANTOM THIEVES</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As the headline rolled across the screens of every television in Tokyo, so too did the images of Joker's fate in the minds of his friends. They knew with him being a murderous criminal in the eyes of Tokyo's justice system, Joker wouldn't be spared the worst of punishments. What that entailed they couldn't begin to guess.</p><p>  The rest of them currently sat in silence in their darkened home base that was LeBlanc Cafe. No one comforted another except Ann, who had Futaba clutching at her jacket and head resting against her arm. Makoto kept her head down and Haru sat with a tense posture. Yusuke and Ryuji both took a seat at the counter, but had an empty seat between them. It was one of the only times Morgana wanted a lap to sit in.</p><p>  The only one willing to speak up and offer any kind of option, any kind of hope was Goro Akechi, and even after he said something, anything, he was met with silence. Was there really any hope left for the Phantom Thieves now that their leader was captured and most likely going to be tried?</p><p>  "What do you think will happen to him?" Makoto asked. Normally soft-spoken, her own voice felt too loud in her ears.</p><p>  "He'll be punished quite severely," Akechi answers quite boldly. "But we shouldn't expect anything less from those who claim he's a murderer."</p><p>  "Is there… any chance…?" Ann wonders, solemn blue eyes wandering around Akechi's words.</p><p>  Akechi nods. "There is, but we mustn't all get involved at this stage. From what info I've managed to gather, Ren is currently being held in an underground facility. Heavily guarded at all times, only those with special privileges are allowed inside."</p><p>  "And you're one of them… right?" Haru asks, barely moving.</p><p>  "Fortunately, yes. But I must go in alone if we're to have any chance of helping him escape."</p><p>  "What can we do?" Yusuke turns a bit in his chair, but not enough for his face to meet the light from the outside. "If you're leaving for this compound, could we help in any way?"</p><p>  Akechi puts his hands in his pockets. "Hang back and wait for good news is all I can say at the moment. Can you imagine the scale of antagonism sent against us if we were to appear together to rescue Ren? It's too risky with all the suspicion looming about. I'd be more afraid for your lives than his, if that were the case."</p><p>  "We're public enemy number one," Makoto mentions quietly. "Anything we do could bring unwanted attention."</p><p>  "Precisely," Akechi affirms. "It would be best for you all to stay quiet and wait for news from me."</p><p>  Ryuji bangs his fist on the counter and grunts in frustration, dropping his head.</p><p>  "Ryuji… calm down," Morgana tells him, flicking his ears. "Do you have access to the compound yet?"</p><p>  Akechi turns for the door. "I've already notified them that I'm on my way." His hand pauses on the knob as he regards them all with one last nod. "I won't be long."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>§§</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  <em> "You've been thrown off the case, Sae! They won't let you inside." </em></p><p>Sae Niijima's hand curls on her leg. "But, Director, you said it yourself - this case belongs to me. I need to see him if it's only for five minutes." Her voice grows louder. "I need to confirm what I've known to be the greatest piece of evidence since the beginning!"</p><p>  <em> "There's no point now, Sae. Go home and get some rest. You deserve it." </em> He clears his throat. <em> "He's in the hands of the law now. Let them take care of it." </em></p><p>Sae shuts her eyes, her hand going slack. "I'm heading for the compound."</p><p>  <em> "Sae-!" </em></p><p>"This is my mission, Director, and I'm going to finish it."</p><p>  She hangs up. The car speeds up, street lights whizzing by one by one, her destination visible on the horizon.</p><p>  <em> So… this is what it all comes down to. Did my promotion mean anything…? </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>§§</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  Another fist connects with Ren's already bruised face, causing him to yell in pain. His wrists continue to chafe, handcuffed behind his chair. He pants, trying to catch his breath as the pain radiates down his throat in a cracked groan.</p><p>  "Don't play coy, kid. I've been trained to deal with criminals like you."</p><p>  Ren's dark curls fall in his face, yet there's a dark fire still raging in his eyes, painting crosshairs on his interrogators.</p><p>  "Why don't we try a little of this? It'll only hurt a little bit."</p><p>  His eyes zero in on that syringe, dripping with some kind of tranquilizer. He didn't expect this level of torture, but he knows he has to endure it. It won't be long now… He'll be out of here soon, safe within the walls of Leblanc, surrounded by all his friends, ready to face their last mission - a change of heart for Masayoshi Shido.</p><p>  It's what keeps him going.</p><p>  His chair is suddenly thrust to the floor, sending him flying, too. His head is held down as he feels the sting of the needle in his arm, numbness and dizziness beginning to take over his whole body rapidly.</p><p>  "We'll see you in a little while, thief."</p><p>  Ren's piercing gaze suddenly blurs as he loses consciousness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>§§</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  When Sae arrives at the compound, ready to finally interrogate the leader of the Phantom Thieves, she puts herself right in the middle of chaos. The guards are in an uproar, alarms are blaring overhead,  and automatic lockdown procedures are already in place, preventing her from going any further.</p><p>  She grabs the nearest officer by the front of his coat. "What the hell is going on here?!"</p><p>  "Niijima-san!" The officer struggles. "He escaped! He's gone! I… I don't know how it happened!"</p><p>  Sae gasps, releasing the officer. "But how? How is this possible?" She turns around to try to grasp just what's happened here. Just then, a man comes walking toward her.</p><p>  It's…</p><p>  "Akechi-kun?" She steps back as he smiles at her.</p><p>  "Sae-san. What are you doing here?"</p><p>  "What am I doing here?" She hesitates. "What's going on?"</p><p>  "They told me he escaped," Akechi says. "But not to worry. Lockdown procedures have already begun." His eyes sharpen. "Did you come to see him?"</p><p>  "I-I did, but… I don't understand. How could he have escaped?"</p><p>  "I don't know," Akechi shrugs. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. The interrogation room where he was being held is empty, save for a fallen officer in the corner."</p><p>  "What?!" Her jaw drops. "Dead?"</p><p>  "Unfortunate, isn't it? I wonder how he could have done it…" He heads off, waving her good-bye. "Well, I must be going now if we're going to find him. We should catch up sometime, Sae-san. Perhaps coffee?"</p><p>  "You have leads?" She asks, shocked.</p><p>  "Do I," Akechi brags, malice lacing his grin as he leaves her.</p><p>  "Akechi-kun!..."</p><p>  She's left standing, confounded, alone in the compound once known as the most secure facility in the country. She gulps. Their plan has been thwarted. But… how? This wasn't supposed to happen! She can only hope and pray that this is still the cognitive world and…</p><p>  "Oh my god…" She sinks to the floor and covers her mouth. "You knew…"</p><p>  Akechi.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>§§</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  <em> Earlier… </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  "I've come to rescue you."</p><p>  The gun goes off. The bullet hits the officer in the side and he goes down, blood pooling around him.</p><p>  Ren stares up at Akechi with giant, pupil-less eyes.</p><p>  "That's what you were hoping I'd say, wasn't it?"</p><p>  Akechi presses the gun to Ren's forehead. A menacing laugh bubbles to the surface as he cocks the trigger. "This is where your justice <em> should </em>end, but I think death is too merciful at this juncture."</p><p>  A noise escapes Ren. The real Ren, which means… Sae. Where is Sae? She was supposed to… His eyes flash in shock. "You knew," he croaked out.</p><p>  "Surprised?" Akechi's smirk morphs into a full, devilish grin. "You thought you had it all planned out, that I would be stuck here, in the cognitive world, killing you in the hope of ending all that you stand for."</p><p>  He slams the gun down on the table and leans in close to Ren's face. "But this isn't the cognitive world, is it? This is reality. In fact…" He shoves the barrel up into Ren's chin. "This is as real as it's going to get."</p><p>  "You're a monster," Ren says, voice cracking.</p><p>  Akechi hums and pulls away, bringing a cloth out to clean the gun. "You call <em> me </em>the monster, yet I'm not the one who's here to answer for his crimes."</p><p>  "So you're not going to shoot me." Ren hisses when he tries to touch his face. "Is this where <em> your </em>plan ends?"</p><p>  "Oh no, we've only just begun, Ren." He sheathes the gun. "You still have one more mission."</p><p>  Ren looks up into his rival's eyes. "Shido."</p><p>  Akechi suddenly bursts into laughter. "Yes! Shido… my father."</p><p>  "Your… father?"</p><p>  Akechi strolls up behind Ren's chair. "Which means you'll have to don the mask of Joker one last time. Isn't that exciting?"</p><p>  Ren gasps as Akechi grasps his hair and forces him to look up into his grinning face.</p><p>  But then, Akechi's grin slowly fades. "It's my chance to show him who I really am. And you're going to help me. That was our deal, remember?"</p><p>  Ren groans. "Our deal…"</p><p>  "You should have seen the looks on your friends' faces," Akechi chuckles lightly. "They were so worried, and they have a right to be."</p><p>  "Akechi…" Ren gulps hard, giving Akechi dagger eyes. "And what about them? We'll need them for Shido's palace."</p><p>  "No, we won't. What," Akechi turns away and waves his hand in the air, "you think two Wild Cards won't be strong enough on a team together? You haven't even begun to unleash all the power you wield, Ren."</p><p>  "Two?" Ren echoes, dropping his head into his hand with a groan. The remnants of tranquilizer haven't fully dissolved yet, causing his head to ache. "You… only have one persona…?"</p><p>  "How naive," Akechi purrs with a sleek grin, extending his hand to Ren. "No wonder I out-tricked a trickster."</p><p>  Ren knew Akechi was cunning, intelligent, and when no one thought he was listening, he'd prove them wrong the next minute. He was a dangerous adversary, more so than any of the Phantom Thieves expected. If Akechi was still on their side, he can only imagine what victories they could claim together for the sake of the weak and broken.</p><p>  But if he does have the same skill as Ren, the ability to summon more than one persona, it means he would do well not to anger Akechi on the way to Shido's palace. He's weak and tired from interrogation, and Akechi has proven he's much stronger in his volatile state than any other. His current mood vastly contrasts the facade he puts on for the public.</p><p>  He's a master of disguise - dishonesty at its finest.</p><p>  "You're taking me there alone," Ren says as Akechi helps him out of the chair.</p><p>  "Of course. When a deal is made, I don't rest until it has been done. We'll head for the Diet Building"</p><p>  Ren takes a step back. "Now? What about the police?"</p><p>  Akechi continues to laugh at Ren's naivety. "Don't fret so much. That's step two of my plan." He shows Ren out of the cell. "After you."</p><p>  "Calculated and cunning, huh?" Ren's eyes snap at Akechi from the side.</p><p>  Akechi tightens his tie, that smirk still plastered on his face. "You never saw it coming."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>§§</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  "What are our code words?"</p><p>  The two of them stand side by side before the Diet Building, the fate of Japan hanging in the balance beyond this place. If Shido had the chance to succeed in his pursuits, it would be all over for everyone in this country. Shido would become dictator, and everyone else, worthless subjects crushed below his heel.</p><p>  Phone in hand, Ren sneaks a glance at Akechi before he speaks the code words. His normally calm, polite expression is muddled by a tense upper lip, darkened eyes, and a clenched fist at his side. He certainly wasn't kidding about this - Akechi is serious, and the look he gives Ren because he's taking too long may cause him to spit venom.</p><p>  "We don't have much time, you know. If anyone sees us, it'll be game over for you, Ren."</p><p>  Ren breathes deeply, stuttering a bit when he feels the jagged edges in his abdomen of what is probably some cracked ribs. How the justice system could even get away with causing this much pain in a 16-year-old boy is an <em> injustice </em>to their so-called proven methods of interrogation.</p><p>  Akechi notices his rival's struggle, among other things. "Are you alright?"</p><p>  "Why?" Ren snaps, his voice low. "Are you not ready for this?"</p><p>  "Hmm…" Akechi blows at his bangs. "You do remember the code words, don't you?"</p><p>  "Can't forget." Ren raises his phone to speak the words. "Masayoshi Shido. Diet Building..." He gazes up into the gleaming windows of the structure, sunrise just peeking over the horizon. "...ship."</p><p>  Their reality fizzles out and the Metaverse app instantly transports them to Shido's twisted cognition. They find themselves on the bow of a giant battleship, surrounded by nothing but ocean, save for a few leaning halves of skyscrapers drowning before their eyes.</p><p>  But the person standing with Joker is no longer Crow, but a man in a black mask.</p><p>  <em> The man in the black mask… </em></p><p>  "Akechi?" Joker breathes upon seeing his rival decked out in a black striped full-body armor and horned visor helmet. It's a frightening visage, especially for Akechi.</p><p>  Akechi snickers, but it's cut short by the fog horn. "Are you still wondering who it was behind all those mental breakdowns?" He strolls forward. "Did you really think all those unprecedented accidents were merely coincidences?"</p><p>  Joker is speechless. "No… it was you…? Akechi, why?"</p><p>  "I don't have to tell you why!" Akechi shouts suddenly, then his grin returns. "You'll soon find out."</p><p>  Joker shivers not just from the chill of ocean air, but because he knows he's alone. Akechi is on his own team, so this fight with Shido will be a free-for-all of sorts. Joker knows he doesn't have the strength for that, not after what he's been through. And from what Akechi said, if he truly has the ability of a Wild Card, has he been holding back this whole time?</p><p>  "Well? Shall we?"</p><p>  Joker hesitates.</p><p>  Akechi is growing impatient, and it wears on his brows. He has such delicate features. Needless to say, it's not a good look for him. "What are you waiting for?"</p><p>  The thief looks away, out toward this false ocean world. It looks… beautiful, but it's not real, and that's why Shido must be stopped. Whether or not Akechi is willing to help him achieve that goal doesn't matter. Joker has his own mission, and he'll stop at nothing until he's reached Shido's heart and changed it for good.</p><p>  And for the good of the world.</p><p>  "Nothing," he answers quietly, determination slipping into place in those piercing gray eyes. "Let's go."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ul>
<li>§§</li>
</ul><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>  Just when they thought the battleship labyrinth couldn't get any worse, all of a sudden, they were at the end. It was almost surprising, considering how little shadows they had to fight to get here. But maybe that was intentional. Maybe Shido knew they were coming? No, it couldn't be, he couldn't know until a calling card was sent.</p><p>  Right?</p><p>  "Shido awaits inside," Akechi says, unable to control the unbounded energy in his tone. "Are you ready?"</p><p>  Joker turns to his dark-clad companion. "It's now or never."</p><p>  Akechi enters first, and they come into a vast, dome-like area. It looks almost like an arena, serving as the bridge of the ship. And there, in the center, is Shadow Shido. His menacing, yellow eyes turn and focus on Akechi.</p><p>  "I'm surprised you made it this far," he says with a scowl. "But this is where it ends."</p><p>  "For you," Joker cuts in. "No more lies." </p><p>  He and Akechi stand before Shido, but until now, Joker didn't realize how exhausted he really was. That labyrinth truly took a toll on him. But Akechi looks ready, more than ready. His reddish eyes speak more hatred towards this man than his words ever could.</p><p>  "You've never known what it's like to lose, have you?" Akechi begins, walking forward. His focus is solely on his father's false image, on the lies and vanity that have breathed this vile creation. "You're a monster, and yet… the people cry for you. They call for you by name, they… they <em> worship </em> you."</p><p>  "What is this?" Shadow Shido spits, adjusting his tinted glasses. "Doesn't matter. You're just as foolish as the rest of them!"</p><p>  "You're the fool!" Akechi yells. "You're a disgusting, degenerate, repugnant excuse for a man!"</p><p>  "Akechi!" Joker calls him back. "Look at what you're speaking to - he's a shadow. He's nothing."</p><p>  Akechi whips around toward Joker, teeth bared. "Shut up!! You don't know <em> anything!" </em></p><p>  Shido crosses his arms, armor jutting through his head and body, his new cape flowing behind him. "I've had enough of this. You will die here, your bodies left to rot while I drag your souls down to hell with me." He rises up on his own persona, Samael, a wretched lion-like creature made of human remnants, all plated in gold.</p><p>  "This is it," Joker says, getting into position. He throws his mask off followed by a cry. "Come! Arsene!"</p><p>  Akechi just stands there for moments after, fists clenched tightly at his sides. He's seething, ready to burst any second. Then he starts laughing, sinisterly, like every cruel thing in the world has humored him to some degree of madness.</p><p>  Joker barely hears him as he and Shadow Shido clash, their personas dueling beside them. But before Joker can throw another attack, he's suddenly shot in the back. It paralyzed him, causing his knees to seize up and his vision to blur. He falls to the ground in pain, Arsene still fighting for him against Samael.</p><p>  Shadow Shido halts his assault and watches as Joker falls to his knees.</p><p>  Joker follows Shido's line of sight to Akechi, who holds a pistol at the ready. "A-Akechi…?"</p><p>  "This is the one," Akechi says, breathless. His sadistic grin, Joker realizes, has become his trademark. "This is your Phantom Thief, the one who has lodged himself like a rock in all of our plans."</p><p>  Joker's blurry eyes widen in disbelief. This is no longer the Akechi knew; in fact, it probably hasn't been for a long time. He just didn't notice when it happened, when the (real?) Akechi disappeared. Arsene eventually vanishes with Joker being too weak to sustain them both.</p><p>  "You've met him before," Akechi adds, cocking the gun and aiming right at Joker. "Look closely, Shido."</p><p>  Shadow Shido steps closer to Joker, a grin slowly forming and creeping up his face. "Ah, yes… I thought I recognized those pretty gray eyes."</p><p>  Joker gasps.</p><p>  "You really got what you deserved, didn't you, kid?"</p><p>  Joker shakes his head of the blurriness and looks to Akechi. "What are you doing?!"</p><p>  "I told you!" He, too, gets closer to Joker. "Death is far too merciful a penalty for a criminal like you."</p><p>  Now surrounded by what are by far his greatest adversaries, Joker struggles to stand. "We came to change his heart...! This is what <em> you </em> wanted!"</p><p>  "I wanted you to suffer more," he answers, shrugging.</p><p>  Before Joker can react to that, Shadow Shido rushes forward and grabs his face, slamming him down to the ground. He sputters breath as Shido releases him, and then he's staring up into his face.</p><p>  "What, too tired to get up and fight me like a man?" Shido taunts, kicking Joker in the ribs. "Figures. You're a pathetic little worm that almost cost me everything." He grabs the front of Joker's vest and pulls him to him. "Now, you'll suffer for it."</p><p>  Shadow Shido possesses unimaginable strength, enough to keep Joker disoriented. He can't process one jerking motion to the next as he's thrown about by the politician's false self. The next thing he feels is a hand tightening around his neck. His eyes explode in fuzzy colors as he gasps for breath.</p><p>  Shido howls with laughter squeezing the boy's throat. "Shouldn't've crossed me, kid! You'll regret this for the rest of your meaningless life!"</p><p>  "...echi…" Joker chokes out, reaching a hand out weakly. Akechi isn't even looking at him. At this point, though he's a full-blown traitor, Akechi is Joker's last hope of getting out of this alive. "Ak...ech..i…"</p><p>  Akechi's back is toward Joker, the cries of his rival passing over him like an owl in the night. His mind is elsewhere, and so are his loyalties… if they even exist anymore.</p><p>  Then Joker cries out, a pitiful, desperate sound as Shido slams him up against a wall and pounds on him over and over again. He takes a moment to rip Joker's mask off, exposing him to more relentless beating as he squeals under Shido's fists.</p><p>  A laugh escapes Akechi's lips, forced almost. "Just don't kill him."</p><p>  Shadow Shido's brutal torture doesn't last long as Joker has almost passed out. Shido holds him by his neck, still suspended against the wall. Joker's face is bruised, cut, and bleeding, and he can barely breathe now.</p><p>  "Wait."</p><p>  Akechi comes up to the two, brandishing a blood red blade. He holds it up to Joker, just touching his cheek with the tip of the sword. "You're nothing but attic trash… and they call you 'The Great Phantom Thief'."</p><p>  Joker whimpers in distress as the blade cuts him a little, blood running down his cheek and dripping off his chin. "Please… don't…"</p><p>  Then, Shido simply drops the leader of the Phantom Thieves, letting him crumple to the floor in agony.</p><p>  "What…" Akechi watches in surprise as Shido walks off. "What the hell are you doing?!"</p><p>  "I'm done with him," Shido huffs, dismissing the question with a wave of his hand. "My country awaits."</p><p>  Akechi boils with anger, frustration, his internal struggle he's kept locked inside for years bubbling to the surface and threatening to erupt. "You're a joke!"</p><p>  "Shut your damn mouth, Akechi," Shido says over his shoulder. "I'm done with you, too. In fact, back during your first failure, I should've killed you then, made it look like an accident."</p><p>  "I have <em> never </em>failed you," Akechi retorts, voice breaking.</p><p>  "I could fabricate a lie about that as well. You think the people would believe you over me, their savior?"</p><p>  Akechi smiles, laughing hysterically. "Because you're so good at that." Then it was like someone flipped a switch and his smile vanished. His laughter died and was replaced with a raw scream. "Have you ever stopped to think maybe I was done with <em> you?! </em>I want you to suffer as much as I have suffered! No- more! I want you to suffer for all eternity in the hell you belong!"</p><p>  Shadow Shido throws his cape to the side and extends both arms. "Come at me, then! You have yet to see just what I can make of you, little prince. I'll crush you like I crushed your friend over there."</p><p>  Joker, as weak and torn as his body is, witnesses as Akechi begins to glow like fire is engulfing him.</p><p>  Akechi snaps his head back and shrieks in a frightening spectacle, "LOKIIIIIIIIII!!!!"</p><p>  Joker doesn't witness much more than that as he slips in and out of consciousness. The last thing he sees is Akechi on his knees before Shido, his black mask broken, revealing half of his bruised face. Shido - rather, a shadow of the man, birthed from nothing but lies and pride - looks ready to kill him.</p><p>  "The father I always wanted… the man I aspired to please…" Akechi murmurs, his soul shattered into a thousand pieces. "You abandoned me…"</p><p>  "Hmph. I thought it was something like that," Shido replies, lifting his boot and setting it on Akechi's shoulder. "You remind me too much of that pathetic woman."</p><p>  Akechi holds onto Shido's boot with the gentlest of movements Joker's ever seen. "All I wanted was your love… I couldn't even have that…"</p><p>  "Enough." Shido picks up Akechi's sword that fell by his feet and aims it at Akechi's chest. "Those who live by the sword, die by the sword. You have outlived your usefulness to me, Akechi."</p><p>  The blade is thrust forward.</p><p>  Joker passes out.</p><p>  Akechi… struggles upon breathing his last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I hope you enjoyed this... This thing I call a fanfic, but it's really just sad. :(</p><p>In my opinion, Ren should have had something broken after that brutal interrogation...</p><p>Also, if I'm in error on anything, please be gentle with me if you'd like to correct me. :)</p><p>*Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>